It could happen
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: Sakura is a girl with no friends or so everyone thinks. When the popular group starts to notice and befriend her how do people react? Is it possible for there to be a budding romance between her and the hottest guy in the school? and what about her secret
1. Chapter 1

_**I got the idea 4 this the other day hope u like it...**_

__"HEY!HARUNO!" I sigh and turn around, what dose that stupid slut want now?

"What Karin?" I answered Irritably

"Well, no need to be so snappy Haruno, I just wanted to know if you did the science homework."

I smirked, that was slut for 'give me your homework cause I'm to good to do it.' yeah right sure you were probably just to worried about breaking a nail!

"Yes. Here." I gave her a folded piece of paper and walked away. She was probably to satisfied with herself to realize that I gave her a blank paper.

I walked into 1st period and took my usual place in the back, it was Kakashi's class so he probably wouldn't show up until the last five minutes anyway. I put in my headphones, now playing a song by P!nk and buried my nose in a book like always.

I should probably explain somethings huh? My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a junior at Konoha high school. I have no friends and I actually have a brain, unlike most of my "classmates". I love to read and write. My wardrobe consist mostly of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters. I do like to dress up sometimes but only when the occasion calls for it. Oh and I have pink hair.

Anyway I was really getting into my book, when somehow the noise made by those stupid fan girls was able to pierce through my wall of words and music. I sighed and closed my book there goes my peace and quiet not when "they" were there. I should explain, "they" are the 4 most popular boys in the school otherwise referred to as the four kings. Naruto Uzumaki,Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, is a hyperactive kid with a ramen addiction. He is currently dating Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuuga. Shes a shy girl with a famously cute stutter.

Shikamaru is a lazy genius with an IQ over 200. He is now dating the blonde bombshell Ino Yamanaka a loud outgoing girl who loves to shop and boss people around.

Neji is one of those cold ice cube guys with a little bit of a caring side, especially when it came to his girlfriend Tenten, an orphan with a crazy love of weapons.

And Finally, Sasuke Uchiha, the reason my ears feel like they're about to fall off, he is claimed the hottest of the group, with his onyx eyes, raven hair, and cold unwavering exterior. He is the only single one in the group.

I saw them taking their usual seats at the other side of the classroom before the fangirls started to attack them. I turned my music up to drown out all the squealing, fangirls are so annoying.

Surprisingly, Kakashi arrived 15 minutes earlier than usual, most likely Principle Tsunade found him wasting time and forced him to come. It was either that or he found a fun way to torture us and couldn't wait to try it. I pulled out my headphones and stuff my ipod in my pocket.

"Okay class, today we will be switching seats." I sighed I guess it was torture.

(heres the new seating arrangement from front)

Neji Tenten Sakura

Hinata Naruto Sasuke

Shikamaru Ino Karin

Random fans

Random

I was definitely not happy, I was surrounded by them, now I would have Sasuke's fangirls on my back and my perfect life of not being noticed by the popular's was gone, FML.

"The last ten minutes is independent, do whatever you want." He says before pulling out that stupid perverted book of his. I roll my eyes and pull out my Ipod and writing journal, there's no way I could concentrate on my book now.

I flipped to an empty page and started writing a poem that I came up with on my way to school this morning.

_Do you notice?_

_ The truth in my lies_

_ The pain in my disguise_

_ Do you notice? _

_ Because you caused this _

I know, its kind of depressing, but hey blame the fact that my mom made me go to bed at the most depressing part of the book. I was trying to think of what to put in the next stanza but suddenly my journal was taken off of my desk by none other than Karin. Oh she was soooo asking for it!

"Ohhh look, little Sakura's writing depressing poems, if I didn't know better i'd say she was a closet emo haha." I growled and opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"HEY! Give that back to her!" Tenten said from beside me having seen Karin take it. That drew the attention of all her friends.

The girl was about to retort, but she saw her precious Sasuke-kun looking to and didn't want to look bad in front of him so she just dropped the open book on Tentens desk, with a whatever, before heading back to her seat.

Tenten picked it up and looked at me. "Your Sakura right?" I nodded, she smiled "I'm Tenten. Do you mind if I look?" she said gesturing to the journal. Yes! I thought but nodded anyway.

By then all her friends were over here too. While Tenten was going through my work, Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN, IM NARUTO!" I flinched at the volume of his voice and Sasuke hit him over the head. "Hey Teme! What was that for? Hina-chan the mean Teme hurt me." He yelled running to his girlfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Inside voice, dobe." Ino sighed and turned to me.

"Im Ino, its nice to meet you." After that all of them introduced themselves, even though it was kind of unneeded.

When they were done Tenten looked up and handed me back my journal. "Your really good you know."

"Thanks" I muttered feeling really uncomfortable with all this, why did Kakashi have to change our seats?

I grabbed my stuff and my journal and my stuff as the bell rang and walked out without another word, I was unnoticed before today and that was the way I liked it.

**SASUKE POV**

I watched the pink haired girl in front of me get her journal stolen. I had seen her before in some of my classes but never really payed attention until now. She seems...interesting, different than other girls. I smirked as I watched her walked out of the room, she was definitely interesting and I wanted to find out more.

_**Waddya think? Srry for spellin nd grammar I suck at it. Anyway R&R. Byeeee.**_


	2. secrets?

_**Well I took ur advice nd decided to add a little more drama to the story, hope u like it and please tell me what you think.**_

__I walked through the cafeteria quickly, ever since this morning girls have been glaring at me I didn't even do anything, they talked to me not the other way around.

I sighed but they wouldn't care anyway all they knew is that I had talked to them and they were pissed. I pulled down the sleeves of my black hoodie so that the sleeves were draping over the palms of my hands before sitting down in the corner by the window.

I put my Math book and paper in front of me while absentmindedly munching on the barley edible items on my tray. Stupid Math, im actually pretty good at math im even in the honers class but it was soooo much work and the proofs just frustrated me. I sighed and Attempted to work on the last few proofs, when a tray was put in front of me.

I looked up in surprise, nobody sat with me. "Hi Sakura!" It was Tenten.

"Hi" I said cautiously, that's when I noticed all of her friends starting to sit at the table.

"You don't mind do you? You seemed kinda lonely and Karin's kind of stalking out table" She said rolling her eyes.

I nodded "It's fine" I said, not wanting to cause problems though I really didn't want them there, I completely abandoned my math homework, again unable to concentrate. I looked around, Naruto was arguing with Neji over something and Hinata was trying to calm them both down, Ino was trying to wake up Shikamaru and Sasuke was just sitting there in what seemed like a daydream.

"So Sakura, how come I don't see you around often." Tenten asked

I shrugged "I don't get out much."

Ino looked over and grinned "Well we'll have to change that, wont we" Everyone looked a her and sweat dropped.

"ummmm" was all my oh so intelligent mind could come up with.

"Ignore her" Tenten said, ignoring Ino's glare "So do yo want to come get some ice cream with us after school, we could get to know you better."

For a second Sakura tensed "s-sorry I can't, i'v got to ummm help my mom with something." Yeah that I thought, I had things to do, but they didn't need to know that.

They all looked at her quizzically, but the bell rang before they could say anything. 'phew saved by the bell Sakura thought as she got up and threw away her Styrofoam tray.

**Sasuke pov**

To me it seemed like she was hiding something. I shook my head I really didn't see why I cared . Yes she was interesting but he never cared that much. He had never even spoken to the girl yet hr found himself thinking over her.

I don't know she just seems familiar to me, I shrugged and walked to next class maybe a grueling hour of math would help me forget.

**Sakrura pov (end of day)**

I walked away from the school, making sure to avoid any of "them". Once I was far away instead of walking home I started walking towards the woods.

Remember when I said I had no friends, well that wasn't technically true, I had friends just not the right kind of friends. I got into the clearing where Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori,Pain and I hang out. I know what your thinking why should a smart girl like me be hanging out with the most feared gang in Konoha, well its simple really, Sasori is my cousin and since I couldn't make friends when I was little he invited me to hang out with them.

Soon I got so used to it that I didn't mind having not having any school friend. I didn't join when they created the gang or anything but I still spent most of my time with them. But no one could know cause then id be a prime target for Akatsuik's rivals

**Tenten pov**

We were walking over to the ice cream shop when I saw Sakura headed for the woods. I pointed it out to my boyfriend but he said to let it go, it was er business and if she wanted us to know it she wouldn't have lied to us.

I sighed and kept walking I couldn't help but think there was something not right about this.

**Well here u go srry it took me sooo long to update at first I had writers block ten when I finally got an idea and was trying to write it my friend kept messaging me and I got distracted loll owell. TTFN**


	3. short chapneed ideas

PLEAS READ **Im soooo srry I havent updated this in a while but im low on ideas some suggestions would be helpful. Im trying my best with this chap but its not gonna be to long.**

I sat down under a tree near my cousin Sasori, my mind was still on today, there were other reasons I didn't want to be close with the popular kids and this was definitely one of them.

"Hey Saku"Sasori said

"hi" I mumbled back, this caused everyone's heads to turn up, im usually more cheerful even for being a naturally depressing person.

"'s with you?"

"Nothing"

"Buttttttttt Saku-channnnnnnnnn!" Tobi whined

I sighed "It's none of your business Tobi."

"She dosn't want to tell you so just let it go." Said Pain

They all finally shut up, I didn't stay to long after that I had a feeling that the topic would come up again soon.

When I got home my mom told me that Sasori was suppose to come over for dinner tonight since his parents are out of town. 'o joy' I just went up to my room, locked the door and blasted my music. I just wanted to forget today happened.

You probably wanna know why im overreacting to all this, but I have my reasons, bigger than My relationship with the Akatsuki

**yes ik its wayyyyy short but I need a reason 4 Sakura to be distant now pls pls pls help me Ps the original idea 4 this story was much dif but the first chap didnt turn out like I planned**


	4. trying

**IM Backkkkk and I have ideasss so dont think this story is on Hiatus or anything I was jst temporarily inspiration drained. But now that its summer ill hae plenty of time 2 update soo YAY! Ps:im looking 4 something 2 use as the cover of this story any ideas?**

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said taking out my headphones.

Sasori walked in and sat on the edge of my bed "Hey" I looked at him then turned my head away, I was still kinda miffed about earlier. He sighed "Look Im sorry about earlier, I wont ask anymore!" exasperation evident in his voice.

I smiled and moved to give him a hug, he grinned wildly but turned serious a second later. "Uhhh, listen pinky I've got some bad news..." _this can't be good he's never serious,_I thought as I went back to my chair and looked at him expectantly.

"Akatsuki's gotten into a bit of trouble and well" he paused "were going underground for a few years." He braced himself for my reaction but I just shrugged. I knew this arrangement wouldn't last forever and I was okay with it.

He looked at me questioningly, "Trust me, ill be fine " He smiled at me softly before leaving the room. I collapsed on my bed after the door closed, I really was okay with, I was too dependent on their company anyway.

I Put my headphones back in and let myself fall into my daydreams. I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning in the same position. I sighed and went to take a shower, afterwords getting dressed in simple black Capri's and a red tee.

My mom was still asleep when I went downstairs so I just grabbed a cereal bar before tossing on my black leather jacket and converse and heading off to school.

I walked into class and took my seat. Pretty soon Tenten and her friends came in and sat down.

"Hey Sakura, whats up?"

" not much, you guys?" Maybe trying to make friends with them wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Tenten smiled "actually we were wondering if u wanted to come hang out with us after school today, that is if your not to busy"

I smiled "Sure" It wasn't much but It was a step and as long as they didn't find out her secrets, there wouldn't be any problems.

**Okay ik that its short but I have to log off early, ill try to update soon so bye 4 now!**


	5. bad day

Sasuke POV

"Hey guys" Sakura said as we took our seats, I nodded my head at her in return but I don't think she noticed since her face was hidden by a book. 'nothing new there' I thought.

She had been hanging out with us officially for about a month, but she always kept her distance, she wouldn't open up to any of us. I was jarred out of my thoughts when the door opened. Miraculously Kakashi was early today.

"Listen up everyone we have a new student with us today." we all turned our attention to the door as a boy with red hair and the kanji for love tatted on his forehead. "This is Gaara" in front of me I saw Sakura drop her book to her desk, her eyes were wide, it looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Kakashi told Garra to take a seat behind Karin and as he walked back I noticed him staring at Sakura. I furrowed my brows in confusion do they know each other? I noticed that the others realized this too I guess well have to ask her about it later.

Sakura pov

"This is Garra" I dropped my book 'no no no no this this can't be possible' I m sure I looked like I had just seen a ghost because I could feel my friends looking at me but I didn't really care. Why is he here? This is not good, not only is it a problem for me but the others could find out my secret at anytime now!

My head was starting to spin like crazy just thinking of everything that could happen. I raised my hand "Can I pleas go to the nurse, I don't feel to well." Kakashi nodded and I quickly gathered up my things and ran out of the room, I saw Tenten throw me a concerned look as I was leaving but at this point I could care less.

As soon as I was far away from the classroom I stopped running and collapsed against a locker. Seeing him again made me want to cry, I remembered the last time I saw him.

_Flashback_

_ I was sitting on a swing at a park in suna waiting for Garra to come,We were here visiting some family and Garra happened to be the only friend I had made. To be truthful I had a huge crush on him at the time. _

_ Sure he was the Kazakage and all but he was still a regular person to me. He saw me and walked over. He didn't say anything he just took a hand out from behind his back reveling a long box wrapped in black paper with a pink ribbon._

_ "awwww you remembered" It was rare that u ever saw the stoic boy blush, but right now he looked like a tomato. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking the box and opening it. Inside was a necklace with two charms on it one a cherry blossom and the other the kanji for love, like the one tattooed on his forehead._

_ "Happy 15th birthday Sak's" he said as he put the necklace on me. I smiled a little and gave him a hug, then he did something really unexpected, he kissed me. _

_ It had turned out that we both liked each other, I had though it was the best day of my life till later in the after noon._

_ Garra and I were hanging out at his house when the alarm downstairs was tripped, I was in the bathroom at the time and had been afraid of what was going on, I stayed inside until the noise dyed down but when I cam out a guard apprehended me. They took me to the Kazakage's office were he and Garra were. _

_ They accused me of trying to steal documents from the office safe, and Garra just stood there the entire time not defending me or anything. I thought that he liked me! They sent me to jail for the night no matter what I said they wouldn't believe that I didn't do it. In the night Sasori broke me out of jail and got me and my mom out of Suna. But now we were fugitives, I could never set foot in Suna again or risk being imprisoned and possibly executed._

_End flash back_

I clutched the necklace in my pocket, I always kept it with me it reminded me to be careful about who I trusted. The image of Garra just standing there stoic as ever while I was in trouble was imprinted in my mind.

I wiped my tears, no I had to be strong in front of him from now on. I looked at the time I didn't think I would have been able to handle seeing him so soon and my head was still hurting. So I decided to go to the nurse and get some aspirin. By the time I was done the bell had rung for next period.

I was walking towards my next class when someone covered my mouth and pulled me into the janitors closet.

"shh" I opened my eyes, I was pinned to the wall by the raven haired Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I whispered

He nodded, after the noise died down in the hall he spoke "What happened to you last period?" I turned my head to avoid his gaze.

"It was nothing, I just wasn't feeling well"

"I saw what happened to you when you saw the new kid. What really happened?"

"He-he's my ex okay... though I don't see why its any of your business." Then I thought for a second. "Why do you care anyway?" He turned his head and shrugged

"Not me the dobe and others."

"then why aren't they the ones here trying to make me talk?" This was weird

"They all have test this period, I had study hall." I shrugged

"well if your done questioning me I have to get to class." He nodded and opened the door. We went our separate ways were I tried to catch my breath. That was weird, wait was I blushing? Ugh I didn't even know the guy that well. Why was I so nervous suddenly? I shook my head and headed to class, the best thing to do was to forget, yeah that was it forget it.

The rest of my morning went okay, that is until lunch. I was running kind of late since I had to ask Kakashi about what I missed in class. I Was walking the deserted hallway to the cafe when again a hand was put over my mouth and I was pulled around the corner. What was with people and kidnapping me today.

"hello again Sa-ku-ra"

"G-g-garra?"

**Well here u go after so long a longggg chapter 8) hope u liked it. **

** PS. Im still looking for a cover for this story if anybody has an idea**


	6. hiding

Sakura pov

"hello again Sa-ku-ra"

"G-g-gaara?" To say I was scared was probably the understatement of the year, would he take me to suna to be arrested? He looked so different from the last time, more isolated and even a little scary.

I tried to steal my self but all I wanted to do was run "W-what do you want?"

"Did you really think that we wouldn't find were you went eventually? You stole from the Kazakage and betrayed me. Did you really think we wouldn't do everything we could to find you?" he growled

"But I didn't, I didn't do any of those things! If you Had really cared for me you would have realized that!"I didn't know where this rage was coming from but It was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

He growled but before he could do anything else there was a voice from behind him. "Is something wrong here?" It was Sasuke. It seems Gaara wasn't in the mood to start something because he just shook his head and walked away.

Sasuke came towards me "You okay?"

I nodded trying to calm down "I'm fine,what are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"I had to go grab something from my locker." He looked in the direction that Garra went "Are you sure your okay? It seemed like he was about to hurt you."

"I'm fine, look it was a messy breakup. J-just leave it alone."

He shrugged and walked to the lunch room, I went to sit down in my usual seat near Ino and Tenten.

"Sooo what were you and Sasuke doing together? Huuuuu?"In whispered to me

I rolled my eyes "Nothing." She quickly dropped the subject realizing I was not in the mood to talk. The rest of the day I took extra care to make sure I was as far away from Gaara as possible. When final bell rang I ran out of the school as fast as I could, I was not taking a chance.

My mom had to work today, so I rushed straight up to my room and began going through the hidden box I keep under my bed.

"Aha!" I found it, it was a small silver nokia phone( the old indestructible ones), It was my only hope now. When Sasori was leaving with the rest of Akatsuki he gave me this and told me to use it only if I was in real danger. I was sure this qualified, I turned it on and went to the contact list, there was only one number in it and I assumed it was to the phone Sasori was using.

I dialed, One ring...two... "hello"

"Sasori, thank god it worked."

My voice was trembling, I was scared what if Gaara found out were I lived what if he came for me? "Saks? Whats wrong?" He was worried that much was evident.

"G-gaara, he-he's found me. He cornered me at school today."

"WHAT? What happened?" I told him everything that had happened today, all wile trying to keep my self from balling. When I was done Sasori finally spoke "Is your mom home"

"Not yet."

"Call her, tell her to get there as soon as possible. Call me back after, I need to speak to the others."

I nodded but remember that he couldn't see me"o-okay." I put down the phone and collapsed to the floor. I don't remember having ever been this weak, whats happened to me?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down,before picking up my real cell phone to call my mom. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Sakura, I can't really talk right now-" I cut her off

"Mom you need to come home now, its-its an emergency."

"What, Sakura honey, what's going on?"

"Ill tell you when you get home, but you have to hurry."

"alright, ill be there in ten minutes, try to calm down until then."

"I-i will" I hung up the phone, and sat on my bed. Maybe some music would help, I thought as I pulled out my ipod and turned it on. I kept the music low, so I would notice when my mom pulled into the driveway.

Just then my stomach grumbled and I remember that I hadn't eaten yet. I went downstairs carefully and made my self some instant Ramen. I ate quickly checking the time every few minutes.

Finally I heard a car pull into the driveway, I looked through the window quickly to make sure it was her, it was. The second she got out and I was sure she was alone, I opened the door grabbed her arm and pulled her in locking the door behind us.

"Okay im here, whats going on?"

I gave her the quick version of the story, before going up to my room and grabbing the nokia to call Sasori.

"Sakrua?"

"Yeah its me, my moms here"

"let me speak to her quickly."I gave the phone to my mother and they talked for a good 10 minutes until she handed me back the phone and rushed off to her room.

"Itachi was able to get in touch with his brother Sasuke, he's going to come pick you up in ten minutes and youll be staying there for the time being until we figure something out."

"Wait a second, were staying at Sasuke's house?"

"yes you are, from what you told me, you two are friends and it will be easy for him to protect you at school when your around your friends."

"Fine, I stay with the duck-butt"

Sasori laughed a little "ill have to tell Itachi that one. Now get your stuff together Sasuke will be there soon."

"Alright,Alright im going."I hung up the phone and ran upstairs, I grabbed my duffel bag and packed enough stuff for a week or so. I got what I needed from the bathroom and put all my school stuff in my backpack, topping it off with the two phones and my laptop.

I went to my moms room and saw she had changed into casual jeans and a tank top, her pink hair was tied into a ponytail and she had one duffel bag and her briefcase with her. She noticed me enter the room and called me over to her.

She tucked a loose hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, no"

"Itll be okay, trust me on that." She said giving me a quick squeeze.

"Im so sorry for all this, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Honey its fine and hey its getting me some time off work!" She chuckled

I cracked a small smile, but of course this perfect mother daughter moment had to come to an end because just then Sasuke honked the horn outside. I grabbed my stuff and walked ou of the house with my mom.

We loaded our stuff into Sasuke's car and got in, my mom sat in front with him while I was in the back.

"Thank you so much for helping us Sasuke, I don't know how Sasori convinced you to help us but im glad he did."

"Oh it's no problem, and Sasori is old friends with my brother and knowing im a friend of Sakura's he thought it would be easy to ask me."

'wow that the most I think iv ever heard him say.' I thought. In a few minutes we had pulled up to the huge Uchiha manor and unloaded our items from the car. Sasuke showed us to two bedroom that were fairly close together and let us get settled in. I sighed this would be a fun week.

**I think this is the longest chap iv ever written! Well hope you liked it! R&R**


	7. notes

Sakura Pov

I unpacked my stuff before magically finding my way back to the living room. Seriously this place is HUGE! I guess my mom was still in her room because the only one downstairs was Sasuke. I sat down across from him making sure not to look him in the eye.

He knows everything about me now, for the first time in my life I was...vulnerable to some one. I didn't like it at all, I was always able to keep up my facade and look tough enough to handle everything even when I did make friends but now he knew and the facade was gone.

I was taken out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"messy breakup hn?"

"It's none of your business Uchiha."

He smirked "if it wasn't any of my business then you wouldn't be hiding out in my house."

I just looked away not really knowing how to answer as he just smirked at me, 'dame I hate that stupid smirk of is!'

Not long after my mom came downstairs, Sasuke just told us were everything was before heading straight to his room.

"typical" I muttered before going with my mother to try and find the kitchen, after about 5 minutes of trial and error we found it.

We were both hungry and after entering and seeing the large amount of tomato's around we decided to make spaghetti and garlic bread. I started copping the tomato's while my mom put the spaghetti to boil when she caught me off guard.

"You know, Sasuke-san is very handsome."My hand slipped and I almost cut myself when she said that.

I shrugged "If you say so, in my opinion hes an annoying, arrogant, jerk."

"Oh but hes being so kind letting us stay here and all, and I just get the feeling that."

"That what?"

She lowered her voice to a whisper "That the two of you would make an extremely cute couple."

"MOM!" I looked at her like she was crazy though I could tell my cheeks were burning red.

"Alright, alright I wont say anything else." she said though I could swear I heard her mumble something else under her breath.

The next day when going to school I has Sasuke drop me off at the corner so it looked like I walked in as always. To say I was being careful would be the understatement of the year.

"hey Sakura whats up?"

Ino asked as I walked over to them all in homeroom.

"Not much" I said not even bothering to ask her as I sat down and pulled out my black journal, I needed to vent, even if it was just writing a poem , I immediately felt better.

I guess my friends had noticed how strange I was acting today, running to class to avoid Garra not talking much, constantly looking over my shoulder. Because at lunch Tenten finally spoke up.

"Sakura, what with you today? You've been all defensive as if your scared or something."

"I'ts noting Tenten I just, had a bad dream last night." I could feel Garra's gaze on my back since he was sitting only a few days away.

"Well that's no need for you act like someone's out to kill you!" Ino said. For about a millisecond I froze but recomposed myself quickly.

"It was just a really bad dream, okay?"

"If you say so they both" said and shrugged.

I heard a chair scrape behind me and Naruto yell "Hey! Garra!" My heart almost stopped beating in that second.

"Umm. You know I forgot I have to go get something from the library to work on my report. Ill catch you guys later k." I said nervously before getting my bag. As I was leaving the table my shoulder brushed against Garra's and I felt a note fall into my hand.

After exiting the caf I broke out into a run, finding my way to the schools vacant court yard. I sat under a tree and tried to get my heart beat to go back to normal.

Sasuke Pov

I saw Sakura leave and had a feeling that if I stayed near this Garra dude any longer I might end up punching him, plus even though I dont seem like I care, I was worried about Sakura.

I got up to leave. "Hey Teme where ya going?" The dobe yelled.

"hn. Bathroom." I said as I walked out, though I did catch of the girls smiling wickedly.

I walked towards the courtyard figuring she might be there and I was right as always. She was sitting under a tree her head buried in her knees.

"Che. Weak."

Her head lifted up and she glared at me, "Shut up Uchiha." said as she chucked a ball or paper at my head. I caught it and opened it up.

_You will die no matter what if you come by choice or not._

_ Make things easier for everyone and come to my temporary home at 6._

_ -Garra_

I paused "Your not going." I said plainly.

"Im not that stupid Uchiha, im not throwing away my life." She said "But im surprised that you care at all."

"I dont, I just dont want to explain this to my brother." She cracked a smile a chuckled a little as I sat next to her.

"Wow who knew the, great Uchiha Sasuke had a sense of humor."

"So you admit it, im great." I said with a smirk. She just turned her head away with that cut little pout of hers. 'wait did i just say cute? Man im losing it.'

"You know you can trust them." I said breaking the silence, remembering how she had acted towards our friends today.

She smiled a little "I know, im just not ready to."

Sakura pov

The bell rang and Sasuke got up, holing a hand out to me. I took and instantly sparks went through my system. In that very cliché moment I acknowledged that maybe there could be something between us.

Later I met up with the girls in class. "So Sakura did u get your book." Ino said looking at me mischievously.

"Umm ya." I said a little confused at the look the three were giving me.

"S-say Sakura-chan, we were thinking of having a sleep over at my house tonight since its Friday and all. Can you come?" she asked with surprisingly less stuttering than usual

"Um ill ask my mom when I go home and let you know."

"Alright, if u can meet at hina-cans house at 7." Tenten said turning her attention to the teacher.

Why did I have a very bad feeling about this?"


	8. interogation

Later that day I told my mom about my day and she said that I should go to the sleepover, that the past two days have been stressful and I needed to relax. I smiled at her and went to put some stuff in my backpack to go.

I found Sasuke in the living room at around 6:30 "Hey Sasuke can you drop me off near Hinata's house?"

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised like I had rethought my decision and was gonna go turn myself in. I rolled my eyes "She invited me to a sleep over tonight." He nodded and got up to go.

He dropped me off a block or so away and sped away as soon as I got out of the car, I wondered what was wrong with him he hasn't even talked to me since earlier at lunch. I shook it off as Sasuke being Sasuke.

The girls were waiting for me outside when I walked up, the second I reached them they pulled me into the house and into Hinata's room.

Tenten sat me down on the bed as Hinata locked the door. "Okay time for you to spill." Ino commanded

"About What?" I asked confused

"UGH! You and Sasuke of course! Theres obviously something going on between you two."

"Ok one There is NOTHING going on with me and Sasuke and two Where the hell did you get that Idea!"

"Oh come on Sak we know you guys were together at lunch." Tenten spoke up

"I have no idea were he was but I was in the library looking for a book and went to sit in the court yard."

"Are you sure you two weren't in the courtyard together?" Ino asked suggestively

I rolled my eyes, man I do that a lot. "Im Sure Ino."

"If u say so." She said unconvinced

"A-at least t-t-ell us Sakura-chan d-do you like Sasuke- san." That one caught me off guard, I had been prepared for the others. I turned my head to hide my blush and murdered my answer under my breath hoping they wouldn't hear and give up

Unfortunately Ino could tell just by the way I had reacted "YOU DO I KNEW IT!"

I quickly ran forward and covered her mouth "Only a little so don't make such a big deal about it." She nodded and I uncovered her mouth. I sat back down on the bed. "It doesn't matter anyway since Im sure he doesn't like me back and he hasn't talked to me at all since yesterday." I guess that part was only a partial lie since I don't think he likes me and he hasn't talked to me since lunch today.

"Well I think he does and he's just trying to figure things out since its a first for him." Tenten said.

"If you say so." I mumbled

Sasuke pov

I was in the living room thinking about what happened at lunch when Sakura came down and asked me to drop her off at Hinata's. I raised my eyebrow had she changed her mind about turning herself over.

She rolled her eyes at me "She invited me to a sleep over tonight." I nodded and got up to go.

I dropped her off and sped off , I had made plans to meet up with the guys at Ichiraku's, hitting the dobe on the head a few hundred times should clear my head.

I walked in and went to sit with guys, for a while we just talked about random stuff until the dobe had to go and say something stupid again.

"So Teme you and Sakura-chan?" he asked before slurping down more ramen.

"Well its obvious enough you like her." Shikamaru said yawning

"hn. Like you and the blonde."That shut him up

"oh come on Teme, we know you like her just admit it."

"hn. Dobe" I hit him on the head

Neji smirked "I think tat answers our question" Dam perceptive Hyuga.

**Sorry its short but im tired of writing... maybe ill do more tomorrow byeeeee**


	9. open

I woke up last out everyone, not surprising since I couldn't sleep very well. I kept having dreams that Garra was chasing me around the school and when I went to Sasuke for help he just walked away letting Garra catch me.

"Morning!" Ino said in her usual peppy tone.

I rubbed my eyes as I saw Tenten come up behind Ino and smack her with a pillow."Would you quit it with all the peppiness its so freaking early!"

She growled "MAKE ME!" as she picked up a pillow and tried to hit Tenten but she missed and hit Hinata.

Our eyes widened "Shit!" See I had recently learned that Hinata does have a dark side but it only comes out when shes really really mad like now. She looked up with a crazy look in her eye and grabbed a pillow.

"Scatter!" I yelled, it turned into an all out pillow war ending with the three of us on the ground and Hinata standing victorious.

I laughed, it was weird to think that a few months ago I would just sit in my room and listen to music making sure everyone stayed out of my little bubble but now even though I had issues with Garra and things weren't exactly going how I planned I was for the first time in a long time Happy.

I had great friends like Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. _Sasuke. _I still couldn't believe that I was staying at his house or that I was even starting to gain feelings for him it was, well strange.

I guess I had been really wrapped up in my thoughts cause next thing I knew I was being smacked in the back of the head with a pillow, by Ino.

"No spacing out on us forehead girl! Especially when were planning our shopping trip." There was look in her eye when she said it, that made me almost scared.

"What are you talking bout ya Pig!" Our relationship over the past few moths had kinda grown into a love hate thing so it was usual for us to be yelling at each other.

She rolled her eyes " were going to the mall and doing some major shopping got it." I shrugged, she muttered something under her breath I couldn't hear well but I did catch the word make-over and it sent a chill up my spines. Friends or not if they tried to give me a make-over I wouldn't hesitate to knock them out and run.

We reached the mall at around 2 because Ino had taken an hour to pic out "The perfect outfit" and get ready.

"Come on girls! We only have 4 hours of good shopping before I have to go home!"

4HOURS! I groaned this was going to be a longgg day.

Our first two hours were spent going through half the mall and in which the girls had tried, numerous times to get me into more "Girly" and "Fashionable" clothes. In the end I ended up buying a pair of black skinny jeans a few t-shirts that of course Ino didn't approve of, some accessories that we surprisingly compromised on, a new black liquid liner and under the threat of Tentens weapons a short red strapless dress that they claimed "showed off my figure".

We convinced Ino to let us take a break and get something to eat before doing the rest of the mall. I put my bags down at the table we had picked before going off to grab a french vanilla and a cookie from the coffee shop. I sat down with the girls and we made random small talk while eating well that was until Karin and her girls showed up.

"Wow it's a miracle you managed to drag little Sakura to the mall, now all you have to do is get her some better clothes then she might actually have a shot at getting a boyfriend. Of course e wouldn't be as good as my Sasuke-kun."I was about to open my mouth and retort when I saw four people walking behind her. I exchanged a look with the girls before smiling and taking a bite of my cookie.

"As good as who Karin?" Ino asked

"What are you def? MY Sasuke-kun of course!"

"hn. I don't remember belonging to anyone." Said the stoic voice of Sasuke Uchiha. He walked around her and took the empty seat next to Sakura .

"S-s"

Naruto cut her off "Get lost Karin."

She and her friends just threw one last look at me and walked off. I rolled my eyes "Idiot." The others nodded in agreement. "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Naruto got bored." Shikamaru said before yawning and sitting next to Ino. I nodded and turned to Sasuke who had stolen my cookie while I wasn't looking. I tried to get it back but he just took a big bite our of it.

"Hmf." I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to get a sip of my drink, I saw spiky red hair in the crowd and almost did a spit take_. Garra, _I gave Sasuke a look and he gave a small nod.

I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Shit! Ino sorry but I gotta go I forgot my mom asked me to come home early today."

She looked at me suspiciously "Alright, want me to drop you off then."

"Ill take her." Sasuke said She thought for a sec before smiling and nodding. She threw me a wink to which I responded wit another eye roll.

"Ill see you guys tomorrow." I said grabbing my bags and walking away with Sasuke, Once we were out of sight he grabbed my bags and nodded to me,

"I think I forgot something ill meet you there."I went in one direction and he went in the other. He went straight to the car while I walked around for a few minutes before going to the movie theater exit and getting in the car, to make sure no one was following me.

I sighed in relief once we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, that was close. I looked out the mirror to check if we were being followed but I guess we were able to slip by them for now.

After a few minutes I noticed we were going in a different direction than his house. "Uhhh Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes at the reluctance in my voice "Relax. You'll see." We drove for another few minutes till Sasuke Stopped the car near a park. We both got out, he came around and to my surprised grabbed my hand and pulled me down path leading away from the park.

I felt sparks fly up my arm before he let go and took the lead only looking back to make sure I was following. I wanted to say something or at least ask him where we were going but if felt like my brain had turned to much.

I was normally not the kind of girl to go nuts over a guy, the closest I had ever come had been with Garra and that felt nothing like this. I must have been thinking pretty hard because I ended up slamming into Sasuke's back he stopped. I stumbled but got my balance back quickly he turned and quirked an eyebrow at me before shaking his head.

I looked around the place he brought me to and I had only one word to describe it "_Beautiful"_ I muttered. It was a cliff overlooking part of the town, Wild flowers grew all around and the only bit that had seemed at all disturbed by mankind was an old bench.

He smirked and gestured for me to sit on the bench, I sat and for a second just admired my surroundings

"How did you find this place?" I blurted out.

He shrugged "My mom used to bring me here when I was Having a bad day. Helped me clear my head." I smiled at the thought of little Sasuke here with his mom.

"If you don't mind, what ever happened to them? Your parents I mean." He tensed and I looked down.'way to go Sakura, he was just opening up to you' That when I realized this was the first time I ever cared if someone opened up to me or not.

After a long minute he answered "they died a few years ago in a car crash. Itachi was already involved with Akatsuki and I was old enough to take care of myself." I nodded in understanding.

"Do you miss them?"

He nodded and after a second spoke up "So what about you, what about this whole Garra issue."

I looked at him surprised "Didn't they tell you?"

He shook is head "Just the basics." I nodded and for the first time in long time, I opened up. I told him everything. We ended up talking for hours ,about ourselves and our lives. it all felt so natural.

The place it turned out was most beautiful at sunset, with a view that seemed like it came from a movie. We headed back to the Uchiha house, we were greeted by the smell of amazing food hen we walked in.

My mom had probably gotten bored and started cooking, While we were eating dinner she told us that a friend of hers had been able to get reservations at an amazing Spa in the mountains for a few days and invited her along, she still wasn't sure if she should go tough, with everything happening.

"You should go mom. You've been under a lot of stress lately, you deserve it. If anything Happens Im sure that Sasuke and I can handle it."

He nodded in agreement. "Welllll if you're sure u can take care of yourselves." I nodded "Alright then." I smiled, she really did deserve this.

Sasuke pov

Sakura's mom left the next morning and Sakura ended up going back to sleep after she did. I Chuckled and thought back to yesterday,it as weird telling everything to someone other than the dobe, but it just felt right. I could trust Sakura and after yesterday I could tell she trusts me as well.

Who knows? Maybe once everything blows over, I'll ask her out, I smirked.

**Heyyyyy Im soooo sowwwyyyyyy for not updating more like I said but im trying right! Anyway I no this sap was real cliché and didn't have much action but I wanna work on the Sasusaku part before working more on the Garra issue. If anyone has ideas dont hesitate to send them ik when I read fanfics I always try to figure out what I think should happen in my mind nd I dont think im the only one, so send em give me your ideas for the story ;) Till next time ! 3 8)**


	10. secrecy

Garra quickly mapped the address with his phone, making sure to get pictures of the house and car. He sent a text to his Father saying he had a lead, and another to his assistant Kankuro, telling him to get some surveillance on the place.

He smirked as he sped off, did she really think she could hide from him like that? It had been child's play to use Kankuro as bait to make her leave the mall and lull her into a false sense of security all while following her a her "friend" from a few cars behind.

Sure was a little unhappy that she was with that dam Uchiha boy now, especially since she had told him everything that she thought had happened, leaving out her thievery, and gained his trust or friendship in their seemingly confusing relationship. It not only meant that he had a new enemy but also that _she_ was moving on.

He wasn't sure why the thought still angered him, but it did. Releasing his knuckle white grip on the steering wheel he reminded himself why exactly he should hate her, she had pretended to fall for him, gaining accesses into his home, and tried to steal from his father. Then somehow broke out of prison with the help of a man with red hair, which incidentally was the same shade as his hair, causing the blame to fall on him and him to lose the trust of his family.

Garra smirked again, he had worked hard for this chance to prove his innocence and get back that traitor, and no way he was wasting it.

Once he had reached their temporary residence, he went into his room and turned on his smart TV. He synced it with his phone, pulling up a map of the area. He marked Uchiha's house and started pulling up possible routes he would take to different places.

He hadn't seen them come into the school together,he had been watching very, very carefully, and since she normally walked in from the right, it meant she either walked to school alone from the Uchicha manor or, more likely had been dropped off somewhere near to the school.

A plan was already forming in his head, but of course he would wait a few days before carrying it out, making sure he had all the information from his surveillance team on her pattern's and habits and that every thing was perfect. He only had one chance to pull this off, and one little mistake could be big enough to start a war between Konoha and Suna.

This whole operation was running illegally, since they could not get permission from Konoha's head to run the mission. Something about not having enough concrete evidence to show that this "innocent" teenage girl was a threat. Huh, stupid Konoha, so softhearted and weak when it comes to the ugly truth concerning some of their people.

**Well its something, sorry. Anyway props to White Hair and Violet Eyes for giving me this idea in her last review! Im going to try and update again either tonight or tomorrow after school. Well byeeee**


	11. Chapter 11

-TIME SKIP 3DAYS-

Sakura sighed heavily as she watched Sasuke drive off toward the school, she had a bad feeling about today. Who knew maybe she was just being paranoid, It was probably because Ino had been interrogating her about Sasuke and how they seemed so close now days 'if only she knew.' she mused, but still something kept her looking over her shoulder.

She looked at her Phone, 'Shit' she had forgotten they had been running late this morning, there was a car crash on the main road and they had to take the side roads to get around. Sasuke had dropped her off a few blocks away from the school but it was still at least a 5 minute walk, And the gate's closed in 2!

SAKURA POV

I sprinted into the ally, hoping to cut across and end up right next to the school, when I felt myself be yanked back by my backpack. I kicked back hoping to hit whoever dared to make me late, but only hit air, I couldn't see who it was but they had a firm grip on my bag. I slipped my arms out and turned around to face the person.

I only got a glimpse of a black hat with two points nd some purple face pain before I felt a wet napkin being pressed against my mouth from behind, and the world go black.

SASUKE POV

I waited near the gate with the group, what was wrong? Even thought they were late, she would have made it by now?

The bell rang and the gates started closing. Naruto shrugged "Maybe Sakura-chan's sick today."He said walking toward the school.

I narrowed my eyes, something was definitely wrong, she wouldn't skip knowing the danger of being out alone right now.

"HEY TEME! You comin?!"

"Hn. Go ahead dobe iv gotta take care of something." I said pulling out my phone.

"OHHH, I see Teme's gonna call nd see if HIS Sakura-chan is okayy." The others laughed and I felt some heat rising up the back of my neck. NO Uchiha's don't blush!

"Hn. Dobe." I called back before turning to call her. No answer. The gates were locked so there was only one thing I could do now to get out now.

I walked out of the nurses office, with a smirk and a pass to get out of the back. Now time to find My Cherry Blossom.


	12. the truth comes out

Sakura pov

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust. My wrist is cuffed to a metal bar on the wall next to me, I felt the hard floor jerk. I was on a truck then, they were resorting to kidnapping just to get me to get me back to Suna.

I guess I wasn't just paranoid, I looked around me, maybe there was something I could use to get out next time we stop, it was a 3 hour drive to Suna and from what I could tell Iv only been out about half an hour. All I found was a rusty old screw, I tried using it to unlock the cuffs but it didn't work.

I felt the truck stop and I smirked, Kankuro's the one that nabbed me meaning that he was along for the ride. He might be a great fighter but he's even more of a knucklehead than Naruto, and his appetites bigger to. Knowing him he probably forced Garra to stop so he can get more food, which would take about an hour. He would get annoyed and before going in to pull his brother out of the store he would come check on his prisoner and make sure she was secure.

Garra may be smart but he had just made one fatal flaw, I quickly search my pockets, c'mon there has to be something I could use to leave a signal. I knew that Sasuke would realize I didn't make it to school and would (hopefully) try to find me, if I could just leave something significant he might me able to get the hint and call Sasori or Itachi.

GOT IT! They may have taken my bag but they forgot to empty my pockets, my -man key ring came out. I hadn't but my keys on it yet since I only got it yesterday. Sasuke had gotten me into watching it a while ago and had given it to me since he said it was to 'nerdy' for him to be seen with. Now all I had to do was wait for Garra to come check on me.

I crawled closer to the gate knowing I would only have one chance to throw it before Garaa saw. Finally I head the latch unlock and the gate lift a little. The bright light started to flow in and blind me, I quickly used all the strength I had in my arm to throw it trough the small opening.

Not even a second later Garra had lifted the gate enough to see me.

"I see you woke up."

I used my hand to shield my eyes from the sun "No Shit!" He didn't say anything just looked at me, probably trying to figure out if I was up to something. I smirked "I'm surprised you would go this far to get to me, I thought you only went by the book"

"hn. Criminal's don't deserve to roam free."

"For the last time, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"we know you didn't"said Kankuro coming out of nowhere "It was your cousin"

"I- wait what?"

"after he got you out of prison and snuck you back into Konoha we realized it was him and his gang the Akatsuki" Garra said

"But the only way to get to him was to find and get to you. We knew you would call him as soon as Garra showed up, and we could get the whole akatsuki." Kankuro finished

"H-he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't frame me and or steal from you like that! None of them would!"

"Do you even know who your cousin and his friends really are! There murderers! Trying to start war between the countries for their own gain!"

I didn't answer, I didn't know how to, Sasori and Itachi, murderers! It cant be true!

"Why kidnap me now then, there not even here!"

"We know there not, but once Sasuke can't find you he'll call his brother and once we have the Akatsuki u can go free."

My face paled a little...Sasuke, if this was all true and the Akatsuki did come, he would have his brother taken away, his only family. I felt a tear fall down my check, was everything I had always known Really a lie?

**Im backkkkk for now at least srry its been a while I just kept getting distracted or losing my motivation to write. Im only writing now cuz I lost internet or else id still be catching up on -man which by the way is Awesomeeeeeeee. **

**Ps. ppl go like the pg Billy the Asian monk on facebook im now an admin on it with 2 of my friends 8) bye 4 nowww**


	13. revelation and possible confrentation

**Im sorry im sorry Im sorry im sorry, I just have had no motivation to write im always finding new anime to watch instead and when I get new ideas for fics im either 2 lazy of 4get my idea. Im going to try and make this chapter as long as possibly can so please please help me pm me with ideas or even just to yell at me itll get me back into it. But do not worry I will never abandon a story especially not one of my most popular! **

Sasuke pov-

I sat on a bench with my head in my hands, had checked everywhere! Her house, my house the woods, the library! I took out my phone and tried calling her again, no answer of course. I debated texting her mom to see if she had picked her up, but I didnt want to worry her if she didnt instead texted naruto, maybe she somehow got in later.

**Sasuke:She wasn't at home, is she there?**

**Naruto: Maybe she just went out with her mom or something?**

**Sasuke:Her mom's out of town, she couldn't have.**

**Naruto:Ohh, idk. But it's weird Garra isn't here today either. That guy never misses a day he's like invincible!**

**Sasuke: Wait! ur sure Garra isn't there?**

**Naruto:Yeah, why?**

YOUVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! 'Sigh' something must have happened when I dropped her off. There was only one choice now, I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. The emergency number my brother gave me. I really didn't want to do this I've had a bad feeling about my brothers and Akatsukis involvement in the whole thing, I mean I've always heard the rumors that they were murders, that they did bad things, but I never believed it.

I closed my eyes and put the paper back in my pocket, things aren't making sense right now. The only things I did know is that it had only been a hour and that Garra was heading for Suna. I went back to my car, it shouldn't be to hard to catch up to them, I'm an Uchiha after all.

**SAKURA POV**

I rested my head against the bar, I was so conflicted, I wanted to be found, to get away from Garra as soon as possible. But I didn't want to hurt my family of Sasuke or even Akatsuki, even if it was true that they had done all those things and tried to frame me.

Was it really possible that the Akatsuki, people iv spent most of my life with, the ones that that saved me from myself, had framed me and ruined part of my life. I mean I knew the gang did some bad things but I always ignored it, tried to forget that they were essentially supposed to be murderers and drug dealers. Ugh this is to much tho worry about, I took a deep breath 1 problem at a time Sakura.

My thoughts turned to Sasuke, I wonder if he noticed. We had gotten kind of close recently, I would dare even say I was falling for him. It was weird, never in my life had I imagined myself falling for the most popular guy in school or being part of his group of friends. I smirked a little I really had changed being with them.

I felt the truck stop again, sigh it had only bee an hour since we last stopped, I know Kankuros an idiot but hes not dumb enough to piss Garra that much. I squinted as the door opened a little and the light showed through. I slid closer and used my foot to kick it open a little more.

My eyes widened in surprise, there was Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory facing off against Garra and Kankuro.

**I'm sorry I planned to make this so much longer but I got lazy again. Ill work on it oh nd btw if any of you are interested in yaoi fics between soul and blackstar from soul eater my friend is writing one and wants me to publish it on my account so ill let you know when its out.**


End file.
